maddenfandomcom-20200214-history
Miami Dolphins (2012)
MIAMI DOLPHINS BEST TEAM FOR BOTH PS2 AND PSP!!! Been playing Madden NFL 12 on both PlayStation Portable (PSP) and PS2 and I've found that not only is the team awesome in both, it's quite easy to build a franchise and great players through the draft in each. The Offense and Defense is awesome (in the Run Balanced Formation) and on the PSP I've been able to go undefeated thus far by taking control of the QBs and allowing the Defense to go for themselves. I will go into more detail, beginning with the PSP. First of all, I believe this goes also for Madden NFL 11 as well, so don't think it's any different between the two years. It all starts with getting though the first season of both. I document my seasons in a notebook as I go along, putting down scores and stats for each game, player of week info, team stats, transactions and draft information. During the off-season I put down coaching changes, retirements, RFAs, re-signings and FA signings and players that were released. Then there's the draft, to which I develop my own War Room of the possible picks for the coming draft of needs using a specific strategy I've developed(details forthcoming) the pre-season depth chart, and the pre-season stats and the regular season depth chart. The way I document is I draw a line down the middle of a blank 8x11 lined paper(wide rule so that I can write two lines on one space). On one side goes the final score, below that the scores-by-quarters, below that the first downs by each team, rushing stats and passing stats, below that goes individual stats by first the away team then by the home team starting with the QB(only over 300yds passing), then RBs(only over 100yds rushing/receiving), receivers(over 100yds rec yds), below that the defensive stats(tkls, sks, ints and def tds). On the right of the line, detailed scoring information by quarters, i.e., "-1st- MIA 84 Henne-Brown 14:28" or "Mia 1run Brown 13:28" or "TBA 99 int ret Piscitelli 6:18". Below that goes the post-game info like Player of the Week(only if one of your players makes it) on offense or defense. Even if they are the AFC POW, jot him down. Do that for all 16-17 game(with the bye) and then a page for Team Stats, League Stats and Conference Standings, injury statuses, best players by OVR, Icons. THEN Playoff information: Wild Card, Division, Conference and (if you want, I sometimes do if the majority of Miami players make it) the Pro Bowl. then a page for the Super Bowl game and stats. Then the Off-Season (details following). My Madden 11(PSP) season started like this: PRE-SEASON Offense TBA(Tampa bay) home: W, 161-14 Henne 741yP, Pennington 671yP, Brown 696yRec, Wms 532yRec 1st Q - Mia 84 Brown 1428, 1r Brown 1328, 54 IntRet Davis 1311, 29 IntRet Davis 1256, 15 Haynos 1136, 58 Brown 1010, 25 Brown 844, 12 Brown 637, 5 Brown 444, 40 Brown 000 -2nd Q JAX(Jacksonville) away: W, 143-21 Henne 631yP, Pennington 458yP, Brown 176yR/563yRec, Wms 107yR/369yRec 1st Q - Mia 34 r Brown 1302, 66 IntRet Smith 1114, 1 Brown 921, 8 Brown 705, 36 Camarillo 315, 4 Brown 117, 2r Brown 035 - 2nd Q ATL(Atlanta) home: W, 115-40 Henne 441yP, Pennington 382yP, Brown 357yR/470yRec, Wms 470yRec(never could figure out how both RB abd RWms got 470y rec . . . ) 1st Q - Mia 12 Brown 1050, 32 Brown 850, 1r Brown 532 ATL Safety 325 Mia 15 Haynos 208 - 2nd Q DAL(Dallas) away: W, 87-20 Henne 477yP, Pennington 408yP, Brown 198yR/483yrec, Wms 197yrec(held Dal QBs to under 300yP and backs to under 100yR) 1st Q - Mia 19 Brown 1249 DAL 39 FumRet Scandrick 1152 Mia 6 Brown 957, 1r Brown 236, 75 Brown 007 - 2nd Q So its all documented in my notebook, along with the Team and League Pre-Season statistics. Then the Regular Season schedule(details forthcoming) @ Buf, W 100-12 Henne 764P, Brown 229R/531C, Hilliard 139C, Wake 18T-15sk-int-td @ Min, W 119-37 Henne 1156P, Brown 106R/724C, Hilliard 328C, Smith 17T vs NyJ, W 114-44 Henne 933P, Brown 276R/804C, Jones 17T, Wake 12T-6sk vs Nwe, W 136-35 Henne 1182P, Brown 117R/229C, Marshall 589C, Hilliard 197C, Sheets 126C, (Brown inj - 10W) @ Gba, W 144-34 Henne 940P, Pennington 474P, Williams 782C, Marshall 555C, Smith 21T (Henne inj - 5W) vs Pit, W 121-34 White 970P, Sheets 636C, Williams 465C, Culver 15T- 2int @ Cin, W 105-24 Pennington 1252P, Williams 989C, Hartline 200C, Culver 17T, Wake 15T- 9sk then the bye week . . . I document the Yearly Awards list at the midway point, which was: MVP - Brown (HB, Mia) Off Plyr - Brown (Mia) Def Plyr - Wake(ROLB, Mia) Off Rk - Best (HB, Det) Def Rk - Misi (ROLB, Mia) QB - Henne (Mia) RB - Brown (Mia) WR - Marshall (Mia) OL - Long (LT, Mia) DL - Bunkley (DT, Phl) LB - Wake DB - Culver (FS, Mia) K - Bironas (RIP) (Ten) Coach - Del Rio (?) Jax So about 90% of my team was on the list . . . pretty decent. Since I hardly ever use the kicker for FGs, you usually never see him on the list, unfortunately. then the rest of the year: @ Bal, W 141-27 Pennington 1336P, Sheets 756C, Williams 403C, Wake 11T- 5sk - int - td vs Ten, W 133-33 White 1413P, Pennington (inj-3W) 348P, Williams 862C, Sheets 680C, Anderson 11T - 7sk vs Chi, W 100-24 Henne 937P, Sheets 628C, Williams 204C, Anderson 14T - 9sk, Wake 13T - 7sk @ Oak, W 132-32 Henne 818P, White 594P, Sheets 610C, Williams 513C, Camarillo 113C, Smith 16T - int - td (Brown inj - 1W, Marshall inj - 1W --- both with torn shoulders) vs Cle, W 126-38 Pennington 677P, Henne 651P, Sheets 668C, Williams 481C, Anderson 9T - 6sk @ NyJ, W 198-47 Henne 1400P, Marshall 904C, Williams 600C, Wake 16T - 13sk - td, Anderson 13T - 6sk, Odrick 7T - 5sk, Davis 12T - int - td (almost made it to 200 . . . they always truncate(shorten) the announcement to the first two digits . . . but the winner's score is always announce first, so you know that you won . . . ) vs Buf, W 187-21 Henne 1707P, Marshall 1023C, Williams 340C, Wake 22T - 12sk - FF, Smith 16T - 3int - 2td, Anderson 12T - 5sk then I document the Pro Bowl Final Voting . . . all AFC QBs: Henne, Pennington, White (all from Mia) HBs: Williams, Sheets, Brown (all from Mia) (traded Wms for DPs, picked up Sheets in FA) FBs: Morris(Nwe), Jones(Jax) WRs: Marshall(Mia), Johnson(Hou), Wayne(Ind), Ward(Pit), Holmes(NyJ), Moss(Nwe) TEs: Gates(Sdg), Clark(Ind), Scaife(Ten) LT: Long(Mia) RT: Carey(Mia), Woody(NyJ), Dombrowski(Sdg) LG: Smiley(Mia) RG: Garner(Mia), Nwaneri(Jax), Moore(NyJ) C: Grove(Mia), Mangold(NyJ) DEs: Odrick(Mia), Freeney(Ind), Bannan(Den), Smith(Cle) DTs: Kelly(Oak), Starks(Mia), Henderson(Ind) LBs: Wake(Mia), Anderson(Mia), Cushing(Hou), Smith(Jax), Dansby(Mia), Lewis(Bal) CBs: Smith(Mia), Davis(Mia), Springs(Nwe), McGee(Buf) FSs: Culver(Mia), Reed(Bal) SSs: Bell(Mia), Meriweather(Nwe) K: Kaeding(Sdg) P: Mesko(Nwe) KR: Bess(Mia), Thomas(Jax) then the last two games of the season: vs Det, W 170-30 Henne 1602P, Brown 146R/217C, Marshall 1023C, Culver 14T - int, Anderson 4T - 4sk @ Nwe, W 182-23 (beat Brady twice!!!) Henne 1413P, Brown 267R/186C, Marshall 1023C, Bell 14T - sk - int - td, Misi 10T - 4sk - FF, Dansby 10T - 2sk - FF - FR, Odrick 3T - 3sk so the yearly awards (final)comes next . . . all AFC MVP: Henne(Mia), 727/1088, 13,503y, 127td, 133.0 OPY: Williams(Mia) 44-231-3td-5.2/255C-5749y-22.5-78td DPY: Wake(Mia) 184T-63sk-2FR-2int ORY: Best(Det) 408R-1358y-7td-3.3 DRY: Odrick(Mia)85T-30sk-2FF-FR QB: Henne(Mia) RB: Williams(Mia) WR: Marshall 177C-5216y-66td-29.4 OL: Long(Mia) 96-95-7sk-255pan DL: Odrick(Mia) LB: Wake(Mia) DB: Smith(Mia) 217T-347intyds-12int-6inttds K: Mare(Sea) 32-35, 25-25 Coach: Sparano 16-0-0, 166, 85OVR then the league stats, then . . . Passing: Pennington(Mia) 137.9 White(Mia) 133.2 Henne(Mia) 133.0 P. Manning(Ind) 96.0 Brady(Nwe) 92.0 Rushing: Peterson(Min) 2107 Turner(Atl) 1863 DWilliams(Car)1770 Bradshaw(NyG) 1682 Grant(Gba) 1573 Receptions: Sheets(Mia) 255 Williams(Mia) 255 Marshall(Mia) 177 Brown(Mia) 176 Johnson(Hou) 123 Rec. Yards: Williams(Mia) 5749 Marshall(Mia) 5216 Sheets(Mia) 4193 Brown(Mia) 2691 Smith(Car) 1674 Blocking: Long(Mia) 255-7 Carey(Mia) 255-17 Smiley(Mia) 173-3 Garner(Mia) 169-8 Grove(Mia) 161-1 Defense: Smith(Mia) 217T-8tfl-0sk-12int-6deftd Culver(Mia) 205T-2tfl-0sk-1414int-1deftd Urlacher(Chi) 190T-4tfl-6sk-0int-0deftd Wake(Mia) 184T-27tfl-63sk-2int-4deftd Fletcher(Was) 155T-0tfl-1sk-1int-0deftd MIAMI CONTRACTS (1-year remaining) Hilliard(HB), Carpenter(K), Bess(WR), Haynos(TE), McDaniel(RE), Ferguson(DT), Pennington(QB), Murtha(RT), Williams(HB), Sheets(HB), Sperry(TE), Baker(DT), Thigpen(QB), WAllen(CB), Anderson(LOLB), Incognito(RG), Brown(HB), Polite(FB), JAllen(CB), Dobbins(MLB), Fasano(TE), Moses(LOLB), Soliai(DT), Conner(FB), Thomas(RG) PLAYOFF SCHEDULE: WILD CARD: Jax(12-4-0) @ Cle(11-5-0) 21-35 Atl(9-7-0) @ Nos(10-6-0) 6-34 (no brainer there . . . ) Hou(12-4-0) @ Sdg(11-5-0) 24-10 (minor upset . . . ) Car(9-7-0) @Phl(8-8-0) 16-24 (also minor upset . . .) DIVISION: Hou @ Mia(16-0-0) 10-139 (can you say . . . blowout?) Henne 1424P, Brown 167R/495C, Marshall 762C, Anderson 6T-4sk, MVP: Marshall(WR) Phl @ Min(13-3-0) 20-10 (upset, especially with AP) Cle @ Ind(12-3-1) 21-24 (very close . . . even with Manning) Nos @ Arz(10-6-0) 35-7 (also obvious . . . ) CONFERENCE Ind @ Mia(17-0-0) 41-79 (just toying with them . . . ) Henne 634P, Brown 271R/150C, Williams 119R/72C, Marshall 377C (PManning 417P) Phl @ Nos(12-6-0) 10-17 (pretty close . . . ) PRO BOWL AFC 23 - NFC 17 SUPER BOWL Mia(18-0-0) vs Nos(13-6-0) 196-82(well . . . ) Henne 1569P Pennington 373P Marshall 1023C Brown 479C Jones 24T-FF Smith 22T-int Anderson 6T-4sk so . . . another undefeated season . . . if only the REAL FINS can get back to that kind of winning again!!! so ends the first season . . . OFF-SEASON 2010 COACHES HC Sparano leaves after one year, to be replaced by Christensen. Henning returns as Offensive Coordinator. Nolan returns as Defensive Coordinator. Bonamego returns as Special Teams Coach. RETIREMENTS (notable) Qbs: Pennington(Mia), Feeley(StL), Hasselbeck(Sea), Batch(Det), Collins(Ten), Favre(Min), Delhomme(Cle), Volek(Sdg), Kitna(Dal), Redman(AtL), Rbs: Williams(Mia), Richardson(NyJ), Faulk(Nwe) Wrs: Owens(Jax), Driver(Gba), Holt(Nwe), Mason(Bal), Ward(Pit), Galloway(Was) K: Kasay(Car) RESTRICTED FREE AGENTS Hilliard(HB) released Thomas(RG) released Langford(LE) released RE-SIGNINGS (CPU) Carey (RT) 3 / 19.90m Bell (SS) 3 / 4.19m Smiley (LG) 3 / 16.73m Brown (HB) 3 / 17.99m Carpenter (K) 1 / 1.66m Fasano (TE) 3 / 5.37m Polite (FB) 3 / 9.27m Allen (CB) 3 / 5.58m Ferguson (DT) 3 / 7.05m Sheets (HB) 3 / 1.95m (F/A) Anderson (LOLB) 3 / 2.07m (F/A) Moses (LOLB) 3 / 1.92m (F/A) Soliai (DT) 3 / 5.31m (F/A) Paulescu (P) 2 / 1.32m (F/A) 2011 DRAFT 3 / 20 Ferguson RE Kentucky 602 278 4.53 3 / 4.83m 4 / 20 Thomas RT E. Wash. 607 298 4.87 3 / 3.96m 5 / 7 Cox CB Pitt. 508 160 4.28 3 / 3.33m 5 / 32 Nielsen LG UCF 602 312 4.84 3 / 1.56m 6 / 7 Bridges TE WV 603 253 4.56 3 / 1.17m 7 / 7 Schroeder FB BC 601 236 4.47 3 / 990k 7 / 32 Brooks TE VA 603 236 3 / 1.17m FA SIGNING Taylor DE 3 / 2.79 / 360k Moore HB 4 / 2.32 / 280k DEPTH CHART (preseason) QB Henne White Thigpen HB Brown Sheets Moore® FB Polite Shroeder® WR Marshall Camarillo Turner TE Fasano Bridges® Brooks® LT Long Gardner LG Smiley Nielsen® Jerry C Grove Berger RG Garner Jean-Gilles RT Carey Thomas® LE Merling RE Odrick Small Ferguson® Taylor DT Starks Ferguson Soliai LOLB Anderson Senn Moses MLB Dansby Crowder Torbor ROLB Wake Misi CB Smith Davis Allen Cox® FS Culver Jones SS Bell Clemons Barrett K Carpenter P Paulescu 2011 Preseason vs DET, W 140—25 Henne 554P White 377P/234R Brown 422C Sheets 242C Marshall 180C Senn 13T – 8sk (Trade: 2012 second round pick to CLE for third round pick) @ OAK, W 73—46 Henne 639P/167R White 177R Brown 344C Sheets 227C Senn 9T – 6sk (Trade: 2012 first round pick to BUF for second, third and fourth round picks) (White – inj wk) @ ATL, W 139 – 20 Thigpen 646P White 433P/100R Sheets 632C Brown 501C Misi 16T-14sk-FF-FR Wake 8T-4sk (Total Offense: Mia 1474, Atl 100) (Henne – inj 2W, White—inj 1qtr) (3—4 defense again) vs NyG, W 180—49 Thigpen 682P White 310P Brown 1016C Misi 18T—12sk—saf—2FF Wake 6T—5sk—FF Allen 4T—2int—td PRESEASON STATISTICS PASSING Thigpen (Mia) 144.4—1328—17—3—77—102—75 Brees(Nos) 128.3—612—6—1—54—67—80 White (Mia) 118.6—1167—18—3—84—138—60 Henne (Mia) 111.3—1380—12—4—84—138—60 Schaub (Hou) 108.1—701—7—2—59—88—67 RUSHING White (Mia) 42—564—13.4—3 Bradshaw (NyG) 79—408—5.1—3 Williams (Car) 94—407—4.3—4 Jackson (Tba) 94—371—3.9—1 Jones-Drew (Jax) 73—325—4.4—1 RECEIVING Brown (Mia) 134—2283—17.0—23 Sheets (Mia) 71—1101—15.5—18 Colston (Nos) 27—344—12.7—1 Johnson (Hou) 22—360—16.3—6 Smith (NyG) 22—250—11.3—5 BLOCKING Carey (Mia) 120—7 Garner (Mia) 56—3 Long (Mia) 56—4 Smiley (Mia) 52—1 Clabo (Atl) 26—2 DEFENSE (T—TFL—SK—INT—DefTD) Davis (CB—Mia) 37—3—0—4—3 Dansby (MLB—Mia) 35—12—7—0—0 Misi (ROLB—Mia) 35—5—26—0—1 Jones (FS—Mia) 31—0—0—2—0 Culver (FS—Mia) 30—0—0—2—0 FIRST DOWNS Brown (Mia) 79 White (Mia) 62 Williams (Arz) 52 Schaub (Hou) 97 Williams (Car) 47 Jones-Drew (Jax) 47 Young (Ten) 46 MIAMI 2011 REGULAR SEASON SCHEDULE 1. vs Dal, W 105—17 MIA Henne 924P Brown 200R/321C Marshall 445C Sheets 121C Smith 11T—int Anderson 9T—8sk Wake 8T—7sk Dansby 4T—3sk Small 6T—2sk Misi 2T—sk Starks 2T—sk Crowder 7T—sk Culver 5T—int Bell 3T—int DAL Austin 147C First Q—Mia 2r Brown 831, 9 Brown 629, 37 Brown 411—Second Q—Dal 35 Fg 1354, 1r Sheets 819, 31 Marshall 348, 48 Marshall 154—Third Q—11Brown 1211 Dal Category:Madden 2011 Category:PlayStation Portable